Beyond
by Luthien Faelivrin
Summary: [Minoru x Yuzuki] Minoru no sabe como decirle a Yuzuki lo que siente por ella, y ella esta muy distante [One Shot]


**Beyond  
**  
  
_Finding a promise, we vowed on that day  
With our hands connected, walking, why we could see far away  
What is the important thing?  
To know a lie  
If it becomes a dream  
It'll be complained about  
Along with the depths of a smile  
Confusion is buried_  
  
Me desperté, el sol me daba directamente a los ojos. Moví las sabanas y me levanté, seguro que me esperaba un muy buen desayuno, gracias a Yuzuki; Yuzuki es mi persocon, hay algo especial en ella, en un principio la había hecho para que fuera como mi difunta hermana, hasta que un día mientras ella hacía una investigación, tuvo un crítico accdente gracias a dos persocons... perdió parte de su memoria, entre ella, la personalidad de mi hermana... ella estaba preocupada, pensaba que no me podría hacer feliz así, que solo siendo como mi hermana volvería sonreir como antes. Pero ya no, ya no quiero que reemplaze a mi hermana, quiero que sea ella misma, es por eso que es especial.  
  
Bajé los escalones, me acerqué a la cocina, y efectivamente, Yuzuki preparaba algo...   
  
- Minoru-sama! - Exclamó, no sé cuando dejará de usar el "-sama" - Es temprano aún, y ayer se fue a dormir tarde   
  
- Necesito unas nuevas cortinas en mi habitación - Dije. Hablé como Hideki-san... quien por cierto, aún vive con su Persocon de nombre "Chii", y más felices no pueden ser.  
  
- Entonces, tome asiento, que la comida ya va estar - Me sonrió especialmente, con esa sonrisa con la que siempre sueño, la que anhelo.  
  
Yuzuki comenzó a sevirme comida, se veía tan deliciosa como siempre. Yuzuki parecía tan humana, hasta parecía que cada comida la hacía con tanto amor, el amor que deseo, y que provenga de ella.  
  
- No me acompañas, Yuzuki? - le pregunté antes de que se fuera a la cocina  
  
- No puedo comer, Minoru-sama - me contestó seria y al tiempo triste  
  
- Pero puedes acompañarme - insistí - No me gusta comer solo - la mir  
  
- Minoru-sama.... - se quedó callada, como si lo que le había dicho le molestara - Está bien, no quiero dejarlo solo  
  
- Gracias, Yuzuki - le dije, y le sonreí; me devolvió la sonrisa  
  
Después del desayuno me dirigí a mi estudio a seguir investigando sobre persocons nuevos. Persocons nuevos... como si quisiera otro, que idiota. Tengo tantos persocons pero ninguno como Yuzuki, es a la única que quiero...  
  
- Minoru-sama - dijo entrando Yuzuki al estudio - Hideki-san viene de visita, lo hago pasar?  
  
- Si, dile que venga acá - Le dije y asinti  
  
Hideki-san, con 21 años, por fin terminó la Universidad, en la Cram, junto con su amigo Hiromu, o mejor conocido como Shinbo. Este último está casado con la que era su maestra. Hideki-san, como ya mencioné, vive con su persocon, Chii, pasaron por mucho, pero al fin son felices, y me alegro por ello.  
  
- Hola, Minoru! - Gritó Hideki-san entrando al estudio, Chii lo acompañaba, y venían tomados de la mano, y claro, Hideki-san estaba sonrojado, es tan buen chico, me alegro que al fin pueda tener novia...  
  
- Hideki-san, Chii, como están? - pregunté invitándolos a sentarse  
  
- Muy bien - contestó - Cómo va todo? Sigues investigando sobre persocons, por lo que veo...  
  
- Así es, y que ha sido de ustedes dos? -   
  
- Hemos estado saliendo mucho últimamente, a hacer compras de navidad - dijo volteando a ver a Chii, esta le sonreía, él se sonrojaba, pero igual le devolvía la sonrisa.  
  
- Navidad... es cierto... - dije, pensativo  
  
- No has ido a hacer compras de navidad con Yuzuki? - me preguntó guiñándome un ojo  
  
- No... - le contesté serio  
  
- Deberías... - me dijo - Por cierto, ya le dijiste que...? - volteó a ver a Chii - Te pregunto luego  
  
El único que sabía sobre lo que sentía por Yuzuki era Hideki-san, a nadie más se lo había dicho, pero parece demasiado obvio.  
  
Lo que siento por Yuzuki pasó de ser cariño a amor, pero no amor por que me recuerde a mi hermana, por que dejé de pensar que es mi hermana desde hace mucho, ahora es diferente, y no puedo evitar pensar así, en ella, que más quisiera no sentirme así, por que sé que Yuzuki nunca sentirá lo mismo por mi, por que es una persocon...  
  
_Break the wall, I want to deliver it to you  
From the important pain  
_  
  
- Eh, te parece si nos encontramos en Duklyón (Una cafeteria) en unas 4 horas? - Preguntó Hidek-san - Ya tenemos que irnos  
  
- Por supuesto - dije levantándome para despedirme - Gracias por venir  
  
- Si, nos vemos -   
  
- Hasta luego! - Dijo Chii  
  
Vi como salían... de nuevo me quedaba acá solo, claro que tenía a Yuzki, pero parecía que se estaba alejando mucho últimamente... será que se da cuenta lo que me pasa? Pero se supone que ella no tiene sentimientos asi...  
  
Ya era tiempo de ir a encontrarme con Hideki-san, hacía demasiado frío y me puse una larga chaqueta negra.  
  
- Va a salir Minoru-sama? - preguntó Yuzuki y yo asentí - Lo acompaño? Está ya demasiado oscuro y...  
  
- Yuzuki, ya tengo 14 años, tengo que estarte recordando? - brome  
  
- Es que, me preguntaba si saldríamos a comprar adornos de navidad...   
  
- Eh? De verdad quieres ir a comprarlos? - pregunté   
  
- Por supuesto - sonrió   
  
- Entonces, vamos mañana vamos, que ahora me voy a encontrar con Hideki-san  
  
- Gracias... Minoru-sama... - dijo nostálgica y me acerqué más a ella   
  
- Que sucede, Yuzuki? -   
  
- No me he sentido bien últimamente...   
  
- Sentido? Pero si eres...   
  
- Una persocon, yo lo sé, y mejor que usted, pero... siento algo... no sé que sea... - pude ver la pena y el dolor en su rostro   
  
- Yuzuki... - me acerqué más a ella, y cada vez más, volteé a ver sus labios, era como si me pidieran a gritos que los saboreára, y lo haría ahora. Creí que nada podía salir mal, pero sonó mi alarma, tenía que irme con Hideki-san ya. Maldigo a la alarma! - Lo siento, ya me voy...  
  
_Put weight on the words and put weight on the heart  
Let's try anything  
If the path you're concentrating on is let go  
The unstable things are all in ourselves  
So realize it  
Find more of the truth  
_  
  
- Que ibas a hacer qué?! - preguntó Hideki-san casi escupiendo su bebida   
  
- Lo que oyes, y no me arrepiento... estúpida alarma - dije, y comí una de mis papas a la francesa  
  
- Minoru, no me lo tomes a mal pero... - se quedó callado - tienes que decírselo primero, si no quieres que algo malo pase...  
  
- Algo malo? - Ahora Hideki-san era el que me aconsejaba a mi - Qué dices, Motosuwa-san?  
  
- Primero, llámame Hideki... y, volviendo al tema, te digo, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, puedes perder la confianza de Yuzuki...   
  
- Qué pensará de mi, ahora? Por eso de que la iba a besar...  
  
- Es cierto... - dijo pensativo - Ahí yo no puedo hacer nada, el error fue tuyo...  
  
- Eso no me ayuda, Hideki... - dije y me quedé pensando... que iba a hacer cuando la viera?  
  
Me despedí de Hideki, él tenía que ir a ver a Chii, aún no le gustaba dejar sola a Chii, aunque el peligro ya hubiese terminado. Me fui caminando, hacía demasiado frío, también nevaba, era la primera vez que veía una nevada, todo se ve tan perfecto, si tan solo Yuzuki estuviese conmigo, sería mucho mejor.  
  
- Minoru-sama... - dijo sin ganas - va a cenar algo?  
  
- No, gracias, Yuzuki ya comí algo con Hideki-san...  
  
- Entonces, si me disculpa, me voy a descansar, buenas noches, Minoru-sama - dijo y se fue rápidamente  
  
- Gracias... - y no dije nada más, ya se había ido, me senté en una silla que estaba cerca, apreté mi puño y le di a la misma silla con fuerza - Soy un idiota... un idiota...  
  
_Break time, I want to touch it  
It's a mysterious wind  
_  
  
Que error tan estúpido había cometido, la había alejado de mi lado, pero en verdad no sabía que hacía, solo volteé a verla y fue como si estuviera hipnotizado...  
  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde, y es que no podía dormir, solo pensaba en ella, y en lo que hice...  
  
- Yuzuki... - susurr  
  
Bajé al comedor, esperaba ver a una Yuzuki feliz, que volviera sonreírme como antes.  
  
- Ah, Minoru-sama, el desayuno ya está, siéntese - dijo fríamente  
  
- Estás bien, Yuzuki? - le pregunté angustiado  
  
- No, no es nada, discúlpeme, no se que es lo que me pasa - dijo serviéndome comida   
  
- Si quieres cuando termine de comer veo que te pasa...  
  
- A que... se refiere?  
  
- Podemos revisar tu memoria   
  
- Ah, si, gracias Minoru-sama - sonrió, pero no como antes... parecía una sonrisa forzada  
  
De verdad me preocupaba Yuzuki, estaría así por lo de ayer, o por como se siente? No importa ahora, solo no la quiero ver así.  
  
Terminé de comer, fui junto con Yuzuki al estudio, seguía muy seria.  
  
- Bien, conecta esto - le dije dándole unos cables  
  
- No creerá que es que... vaya a dejar de funcionar?   
  
- Yuzuki! No digas eso... eso no puede pasarte, no a ti... si es así, me muero... - me quedé callado, y me sonrojé, pero que demonios acababa de decir?  
  
- Minoru-sama... - sonrió - Se preocupa por mi   
  
- Claro... claro que si - dije nervioso, acaricié su cabello, pero reaccioné y dejé de hacerlo, al igual que me sonroj  
  
_Pay attention to yesterday, pay attention to your eyes  
Let's find anything  
I don't know other things, I want you  
All the great things are in the depths of the smile  
No one touches it  
Like a code, the true you  
_  
  
Seguí investigando, e investigando, no encontré ninguna falla en ella. Entonces que podría ser?  
  
- Que será lo que tengo, Minoru-sama? - pregunt  
  
- Desearía saberlo, Yuzuki - le contesté preocupado  
  
- Y es que... siento algo tan fuerte... - hizo una pausa - por... por usted Minoru-sama  
  
- Cómo es eso? Qué quieres decir? - pregunté, y si fuese lo que pensaba?  
  
- No... no sé como explicarlo, pero siento algo muy fuerte aquí, es así como se sienten los humanos?   
  
- Sentirnos así... cuando?  
  
- Cuando están... enamorados... - me quedé de piedra  
  
- Si, así es Yuzuki...  
  
- Minoru-sama... por qué siento tanto dolor? - me preguntó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro  
  
- Yuzuki... - susurré - Si.. te dijera algo.. tal vez ya no te sientas asi... - le dije, acariciando su cabello  
  
- Y que es eso Minoru-sama? - Levantó su cabeza. Ella de verdad sabía lo que era, pero esperaba que la hiciera sentirse mejor, al igual que yo  
  
- Te amo Yuzuki... - le dije e inmediatamente me sonrojé. Su rostro cambió por completo, regresó su sonrisa, y al igual que un humano, un brillo especial.  
  
- Minoru-sa... - la interrump  
  
- No, no... Minoru... no Minoru-sama - le correjí sonriente  
  
- Minoru... - me sonrió y me abrazó con mucha fuerza  
  
- Yuzuki... entonces, me amas? - Solo quería que me lo dijera...  
  
- Si Minoru, si... - sonrió una vez más - Te amo...  
  
Y así, por fin hice lo que había dejado pendiente... besé a Yuzuki, y fue mejor que ella me lo haya devuelto.  
  
_Pay attention to the words, pay attention to the heart  
Let's try anything  
If the shaking feelings are calmed  
All the unstable things are in both of us  
So realize it  
The undeniable truth, want it tomorrow...  
Find it soon..._  
  
**FIN**  
  
****

**Notas de la Autora**: Este es mi primer fic de Chobits, no mucha gente lo conoce, pero como dijo mi amiga, lo escribi por satisfacción personal . De verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja, y aunque Yuzuki "no puede amar" por se una persocon, en el final del manga dicen algo sobre "las diferentes parejas" y ahi se pueden ver a Shinbo y a Takako juntos, a Yumi y a Ueda y a Yuzuki y a Minoru , y además, aunque no pudiese, este es un fic xD y todo se puede en un fic! Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga **Nienna** , es una gran amiga y escritora, y a ella también le gusta el Minoru x Yuzuki sé que el fic no es muy bueno pero lo hice con mucho cariño La canción del fic - y titulo, duh! - es Beyond, la cantan las seiyuus - si, las xD - de Minoru y Yuzuki, y me encanta! Gracias por leer el fic por favor, dejen reviews!! y si les interesa unirse a un rpg de Chobits entren a http:chobits.prongs.net  
Por cierto, si hay letras que faltan lo siento u.u no se que le pasa...

Luthien


End file.
